dougfandomcom-20200214-history
Doug's in the Money
Doug's in the Money is the first part of the eleventh episode of the fourth season of Nickelodeon's Doug. Synopsis An envelope of money falls form a speeding car and Doug finds it with a huge fortune in it. Doug hands it into the police and everyone makes fun of him for doing it. After no one claims the money, the police tell Doug he can keep the money. When Doug discovers who the real owner is, he must choice between what is legal and what is right. Recap Intro Doug's Journal Entry: Dear Journal. Have you ever been so broke you had to cash in your pennies? Doug and Porkchop walk to the bank through the rainy weather so Doug can cash in his 11 rolls of pennies, which he gets $5.50 for. When he and Porkchop leave the bank to get a shake from the Honker Burger, a speeding car passes by and an envelope falls to Doug's feet. When it opens on his own, Doug finds that there is a voluminous amount of money inside, much to his surprise. Main Episode Doug and Porkchop are sitting on a bus stop bench and Doug wonders whom the money belongs to. Porkchop tries to convince Doug to keep the money, and Doug has thoughts of an insolvent girl and her dog silvering through the winter lamenting the fact that they lost the money. Porkchop, however, gets a thought that the girl and the dog are dressed as fairies and lay the money on the ground fro someone to find it. Doug takes the money to the police station to turn it in, which the cops scoff at him for doing. Doug then feels like a freak at some side show. Doug's imagination: At a freak show, the host introduces everyone to flyers of Otis the Frog Boy, the Volcano girl, and last, but not least, Doug the Amazing Honest Boy. The host tells everyone that Doug turned down a large amount of cash and the audience laugh at this. The next day, at school, Roger mocks Doug for turning it in. The other students look at him as if it was an impulsive thing for him to do and think that he is a weirdo. His family has a different reaction. Theda thinks that Doug did the right thing, but Phil questions him on how much he turned in. Doug wonders if he was really stupid to turn in the money. Doug's imagination: At a mansion, where girls are dressed in hula skirts dancing to Hawaiian music, Doug, dressed in a white suit, is seen standing by Roger, who appears as a midget. A sea plane arrives next to the dock, and Doug's family, Patti, and Skeeter are seen exiting off. Doug, in a French accent, introduces them and has Roger guiding the guests to their room inside the mansion. Patti stands beside him and says that he is her fantasy. The next few days, Doug runs to the police station and the cops tell him that thirty days has elapsed and no one has claimed the money. So it's all his and Doug runs out of the station in joy now that the money belongs to him. Roger, who is the first to hear about this, spreads the word to the street and everyone follows Doug around the city streets. Doug's satisfaction, however, doesn't last long when back at his house, after counting the money, he watches the news on television, in which an old lady named Mabel Hopphogue is talking about the money that she had lost while driving, which is $14, 447 (the same amount that he counts). When he learns that the money he found belongs to the old lady, Doug literally feels sick. But when Judy comes around and talks about his dilemma, Doug is suddenly resilient to this feeling and says that it legally belongs to him now due to the lady not claiming it sooner, refusing to change his mind. Doug's imagination: Mabel Hopphogue is having her house foreclosed due to not having her money to pay for it and is seen completely nude wearing only a barrel around her body. The real estate agent also has unscrewed the bolts to her head, causing her head to fall off of her shoulders. Doug later has qualms and goes to the old lady's house to return her money, ignoring what the others will think about him doing such a thing. When he knocks on her door and gives her the money, Mabel thanks him and rewards him with a piece of gum. Judy drives by to pick Doug up and the two head to the Honker Burger to get a shake as Doug states that getting a free shake at the Honker Burger from Judy was almost worth doing the right thing by turning down $14,447 dollars. Characters *Doug Funnie *Porkchop *Skeeter Valentine *Patti Mayonnaise *Roger Klotz *Willie White *Ned Cauphee *Boomer Bledsoe *Judy Funnie *Theda Funnie *Phil Funnie *Mabel Hopphogue Trivia *The second imagination of Doug's was a parody of Fantasy Island. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Title Taglines with Porkchop appearing at the exit of the door and turning off the light before Doug could reach him